


Trouble in Paradise

by electricheart



Series: imagineyourotp prompt [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP is a vampire.  How do they treat person B?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paradise

"Shouyou that's not fair," Lev complained pouting down at his boyfriend from his place in the ceiling, trying his best to stay away from the garlic hanging off Hinata's neck and the garlic pieces wrapped around his wrists in makeshift wristbands. "Seriously unfair."

Hinata hmph'ed crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at Lev. "You tried to eat me while Kageyama was in here," he reminded Lev. "What would we have done if he had noticed that I suddenly started bleeding from my neck!!"

"Blame it on a mosquito?"

HInata stared at him mouth agape. "Ok that's it," he said making his way out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hi-Hinata? Hinata no, don't bring out more garlic! Hinata please, you know I'm allergic!!"


End file.
